Hello Stranger
by ChaChaChar
Summary: Dream Novel. Oshitari Yuushi and Yuuko meet again after years of separation and find that the more things change, the more likely they stay the same. Since this is a Dream Novel, feel free to substitute whatever nameperson you wish.


**HELLO STRANGER**

Chachachar 14. 08. 05

Dedication: To Viha, who puts up with me on my 'gah' days, tolerates my moodiness, patiently bears my retarded tendencies and threatens me with bodily harm when I procrastinate. Thanks hon, and this is for you.

Disclaimer:Prince of Tennis does not belong to me. I do not own Oshitari Yuushi. sniff, sniff… sob.

* * *

It was 9:00 on the dot when she arrived and the party was in full swing. She missed the opening ceremony and dinner but that was her intention. She was not much for socializing and making small talk with people she barely knew but she had manners and felt obligated to at least make an appearance to be polite to her employer and associates.

"Yuko-san!" It seemed that she had been spotted. Admittedly, she was a bit relieved – she didn't have to make rounds in search of acquaintances and thankfully Takani-san was one she was actually fond of. Turning towards the voice, she smiled at the older woman.

"Takani-san, don't you look stunning." Takani-san gave a hearty laugh. She was short and round, but sincere, and her cleavage bounced. "No need to flatter me, dear. I do look in the mirror you know and unlike some of the old hags here, I'm actually honest to myself." Takani-san was really lovable in her openness, and Yuko really liked working with her. "And you look very lovely. A bit lackluster, but lovely." Takani-san really doesn't sugar coat anything but again, it was one of the things she appreciated about her. Besides, she didn't mind being lackluster, like Takani-san said. She opted for less glamour and a simple black knee length dress that hugged yet did not cling in a fashion that suggested that she was desperate, which worked to project an image of elegance and competence. She possessed the talents and skills required of her profession and she wanted people to acknowledge it.

"You haven't met my husband yet, have you?" Takani-san turned this way and that trying to find her spouse. "He was just right behind me, now where could he have gone…" Yuko looked around as well, even though she had no idea what Mr. Takani looked like, and her breath unexpectedly caught.

He was standing across the room. Intense gaze behind lenses, directed at her. She couldn't turn away. It was as if the music became silent, the noise faded away, people ceased to be around and all there remained was him looking at her and she looking back at him. Her mind took her ten years back, in a place where the air was still and smelled like old books. She remembered him standing, talking quietly with a friend when his eyes caught hers watching him. He smiled at her knowingly then.

His name was on her lips but before she could breathe it out, there was a touch on her arm and it broke her away from the spell. The noise attacked her so suddenly that for a moment she was confused between reality and memories.

"This is my husband, Takeshi. Takeshi, this is Hasegawa Yuko, the young lady I was telling you about…" She turned back to Takani-san and saw a man beside her, Takeshi-san was it? All she managed was a quiet "pleased to meet you" in reply and could only listen to the conversation between the couple with half an ear. She turned her head again but he was nowhere to be found. She released the air in her lungs that she didn't realize she was holding. Her heart was pounding.

_She was beginning to feel agitated. Her hands were sweaty and she could hear the irregular beats in her chest. Why can't this guy just leave her alone? Which part of NO didn't he understand? She doesn't like feeling caged or bullied and she absolutely hated feeling both caged and bullied at the same time and if this idiot doesn't go away, sempai or not she was going to…_

_"Ah, there you are Yuko-chan. I've been looking all over for you." _

_Yuko… 'chan'? Who the hell…_

_"Oshitari-kun…" Oh. She could see him over the idiot's shoulder._

_"Why hello there, Mayuri-sempai." The younger boy placed a hand on his sempai's shoulder and came to stand beside him. He narrowed his eyes and said in a deceptively polite tone, "I hope that my Yuko-chan wasn't causing you any trouble."_

_'My Yuko-chan'? SHE was CAUSING the trouble? For all the…_

_"Iie…" Mayuri was starting to feel uncomfortable. He might be the upperclassman in this situation but this was THE Oshitari Yuushi. He didn't know that the girl belonged to HIM._

_"Oh I see, you were just leaving." Oshitari took his hand back and moved to stand in front of the other boy. "In that case we won't keep you any longer." The look he gave his sempai was a warning. Mayuri was not so dumb as to ignore it and left without another word or a backward glance. _

_Yuko knew that she should be grateful for Oshitari's intervention but all she could say when he turned around with that smirk of his was, "What the hell?"_

_"Come now, is that how you greet your boyfriend?"_

_She could only gape at him. Since when…_

_"What am I going to do with you?" And before she knew what was happening, Oshitari Yuushi stole her first kiss. _

That was how he and she began. He was her first … everything: first crush, first kiss, first love…

"Are you all right, dear?"

"I'm sorry?" How rude of her to get lost in her own little world and ignore wonderful company all because she thought she saw her first…

"Pardon my intrusion madam, sir… I hope you won't mind me stealing Hasegawa-san for a dance?" Before the Takani's could respond, she was whisked away on the dance floor and found herself in the arms of her first lover.

He was real. She wasn't just imagining that he was there. It was really him.

"Long time no see, Yuko-san" Oh it HAD been a long time but his voice, goddamn that deep sexiness oozing from his vocal cords, still had the power to turn her insides into mush. And that smirk… All right, she had to calm down and play it cool. She was not easy, damn it!

"It has been a while, hasn't it? All this time and you still fancy fake lenses?" She gave him a smirk of her own. She looked him straight in the eye but dared not moved her hands from where he had place them on his shoulders.

His breathy laugh made her stomach tightened but she tried to regulate her breathing. Oshitari was always smooth and right now she had to be as well. He pulled her closer and she felt his fingers softly caressing her sides. Heat crawled over her skin. She was quickly beginning to doubt her success in keeping it smooth.

"These are real, Yuko-san. Time made me find practical use for them." What a clever way to say he was getting older.

"Hmmm. They look good." She really meant he looked good. She was still looking at him but maintaining eye contact while being coherent at the same time was beyond her capabilities at the moment, so she focused on the rectangular frame of his glasses instead.

He drew her even closer and brought his lips close to her ear. She tried to suppress shivers as he whispered, "From what I can see, time has been kind to you. You look good Yu-ko. Very good." She could smell his cologne and feel the rumble of his chest when he spoke… and his fingers slipping lower down her hips.

There was really no point in trying to control her breathing. His skin was exposed from the unbuttoned collar of his dress shirt, and she knew he could feel her exhaling. Offhandedly, she thought of how typical of him to forgo a tie. Her hands crept up and she twined her fingers around his neck, her thumbs gently rubbing the skin there. What was that about not being easy?

His head dipped lower and moist lips brushed oh so lightly on her neck. If she had ever doubted that he wanted her since their little game began, she didn't now.

_She honestly did not expect that no one would be home when she invited him in the house to cool off for a bit. _

_"I'll just go put my things in my room." She heard no response from him as she made her way up the stairs with Oshitari behind her. She really didn't think much of it… maybe he wanted to use the washroom… the one on the second floor… adjacent to the room she slept in…_

_Opening her bedroom door and walking three steps in, she set her school bag down and was about to turn around when arms wrapped around her from behind. Instantly, she froze. The heat and feel of his body was making her temperature rise. She was unsure of what would happen… if IT would finally happen, but the kiss he planted on her neck made it all clear._

She was not going to lie and try to convince herself that it didn't make her feel good to know that after all this time, he still found her desirable. She wasn't going to deny that she wanted him even after so long either. Funny how she knew she should be thinking twice about this when she had no second thoughts. She was a grown woman and she could deal with whatever comes afterwards.

"You weren't planning on staying long, were you?" It was not so much a question but a suggestion, coming from him, but that just proved that they were on the same chapter.

"I wanted to go home as soon as I can actually. You didn't plan on staying long either, did you?" How's that for confirmation?

"Not at all and if you live around the South end, perhaps we can share a taxi?"

She answered him with a womanly smile.

He placed his jacked on her shoulders even before they exited the building. Nothing was said between them as they walked together and no physical contact except for his hand on her lower back. A valet hailed a taxi for them and being the gentleman that he was, Oshitari opened the vehicle's door for her. The taxi driver looked at them with a raised brow from his rear view mirror.

"I will be heading to Shorehill Manor." Oshitari then turned to her, "And the lady…"

She blinked. She thought they had an… arrangement. She looked at his face but found that she could not read him. Did she misunderstood or did he change his mind? She considered her susceptibility to his teasing… was it possible that he was just playing?

"Norwood Place." She was confused but did not show it.

The taxi driver nodded. "We'll pass Shorehill Manor first… does the lady mind?"

"No." She looked out the window as the car pulled forward.

She watched other cars passing by and the different coloured lights. She tried to not think about what just happened. Tried to not feel disappointed… and hurt. Something warm touched her hand and looking down she saw his hand took hold of hers. She looked at him again but his head was turned away looking out his own window.

"Maybe you should stop at my place. From there, I'll drive you home." He said casually, still looking outside.

She wondered what he was thinking but said nothing and looked away. From the corner of her eye, she could see the taxi driver watching them from his rear view mirror.

Even when they arrived at Shorehill Manor, he did not let go of her hand; instead he pulled her along to exit the vehicle through his door. He paid the driver while she re-adjusted her dress, which hiked up when she was forced to slide out. She was starting to get annoyed and had half a mind to call back the driver to take her home but unfortunately, the taxi drove off before she could decide. She noticed that he still hadn't let go of her hand but when she tried to shake him off he tightened his grip and began to pull her along towards the apartment building.

She took a breath and prepared to protest when he cut her off, "I left my car keys in my room." And before she knew it both of them were in the elevator.

Penthouse suite, huh? Never mind that, if she could get her hand back…

Suddenly, he jerked her towards him and kissed her.

Her eyes were open in surprise and his glasses were digging onto her face. This kiss – a hard press of lips on lips; demanding and somewhat angry was nothing like those soft, teasing kisses she remembered. Everything about tonight was nothing like the ten years past… subconsciously she knew she was not the same girl and she was seeing first hand how different Oshitari was even though he wore the same skin. She should have known better than to think that she had him all figured out the first night they meet again after a long time. But truthfully, she had never known him to be this confusing. It seemed like he was trying for something while holding back but maybe it was just her mind trying to superimpose the boy on the man he was now.

He was breathing hard when their lips parted but so was she. She didn't know whether or not she should be scared. She had trusted Oshitari but that was the boy. The man holding her now… she wasn't very sure of.

Perhaps sensing her agitation, he pressed his forehead to hers and relaxed his hold around her. "I lied. I had my car keys with me… I'm sorry." His voice was quiet and he stayed like that as if waiting for her to do something. The way he planted his feet firmly on the floor suggested that he might be expecting a slap across the face. And just like that she relaxed. This was something familiar. This was just like how the boy would apologize after a fight; truly remorseful and prepared to receive some form of retribution.

When she didn't make any move to maim him, he held her closer and nuzzled her neck. This time she pulled away and took a step back from him. She tried to catch his gaze but he just kept his eyes down. She still wasn't sure of anything and she probably shouldn't even be here but she knew she wanted him and if she listened closely, her heart was whispering his name tenderly. She also had a feeling that he wouldn't take things this far if he didn't want her… she tried to ignore the part of her brain that was imagining that the way he held her implied that he still cared.

"Yuushi," it was the first time she called his name tonight and it made him up look up. She reached out and slid his glasses off his face slowly. "I know you didn't take me here just so you could drive me home." She folded them and tucked them away in his jacket pocket. She cocked her head to the side and raised a brow, "I would be sorely disappointed if I end up alone tonight."

He licked his lips and she gave him a coy smile. The elevator door opened with a "ding" and that was the end of that discussion.

* * *

She felt heavy and wanted nothing but to go back to sleep, unfortunately the voice was insistent shaking wouldn't stop.

"Yuko. Yuko wake up." Yuushi? Oh right. "Yuko get up. My wife will be home soon."

That got her alert. She sat up, pulled the sheets closer to her and croaked, "Wife?" She looked at Oshitari, not really knowing what to say or ask, but he just got up and handed her the dress she wore earlier. When she didn't take it and only stared disbelieving at him, he set the garment down next to her and moved to leave the room.

"Get dressed and leave quickly. I'll call a taxi for you." He shut the door as she tried to call him back.

"Yuushi!" Her eyes flewwere wide open but unfocused and she was breathing hard. Dizziness came over her when she sat up too quickly. She looked around wildly, not really sure what she was searching for but found that she was alone in the room. His bedroom. In his bed. She gathered the sheets closer to her chest. It was just a dream. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding and she still couldn't even out her breath. She felt ill. She sat unmoving for a moment until she remembered that Yuushi wasn't there with her. That got her thinking.

She could tell it was dark out even when the curtains were closed. Her breathing was becoming calmer but her heart rate was still erratic. Thoughts were running through her head faster than she could keep up with, things that she should have considered before were nagging her now and all the while she could only call herself a million kinds of fools. She drew up her knees and leaned her forehead on them. She couldn't help but think that her dream was an omen. It was just like what her mother used to say, regret only comes later. Inhaling deeply, pointedly ignoring Yuushi's scent, she tried to put together her resolve. Even if she had not thought of any consequences or "if's" and "but's" before getting into… this… she had told herself that she was now a grown woman and she would deal with whatever comes afterwards. If only she could figure out how without falling apart.

Meanwhile, Oshitari was standing in front of his living room window contemplating the same thing. He was looking down below, the cars driving by at this hour, the blurred lights but really seeing none of it. His thoughts were on something else entirely… the person sleeping in his bed right now in particular. The woman he had never forgotten even after ten years. She, whom was the standard to which all other women were compared to and he found that none even came close. The only woman he's ever loved, as corny as that sounded. The woman who was the girl whom he cared for deeply but still broke his heart.

_He loved her so much that he was willing to follow her. But he won't. He understood that taking this opportunity would bring her closer to achieving her dreams. "This is something I have to do," she had said, leaving out the "on my own" part but it was reflected in her eyes, her stance and how she held herself. Objectively, he understood but that didn't lessen the pain of being left behind. The hurting part of him wanted to lash out at her for taking his love for granted but the rational part of him could only smile at her back as she walked away. _

_His rational side, most likely his brain, tried to reason with the part that was hurting, most probably his heart, by insisting that long-distance relationships were next to impossible to maintain, especially by people like them. Also, brain emphasized, she would need to focus on her studies andhad no use fora needy boyfriend on the other side of the world calling at ungodly hours just to so he could listen to her voice… and make sure that no other males were advancing on his territory. Heart continued to whine and so brain pointed out that she would become a stronger person and she would succeed in meeting her goals and she would be happy and wouldn't they, HE, want that for her? Ultimately, brain got frustrated and decided that the best solution would be to smash heart into pieces._

_Oshitari remembered something from those movies they used to watch together, when you truly love someone, set them free and if they return then it was truly meant to be. The incurable romantic in him hoped, wished and prayed to all things holy that someday, somewhere in this life, they would meet again and when they do, he'll never let her go._

Well, they did meet again… more accurately, he found her again. Being a corporate lawyer and financial advisor to Atobe Keigo, CEO of Atobe Corp, he was privy to the on-goings of all of Atobe's ventures. During one ho-hum mid-day meeting with a bunch of other suits seven weeks ago, a bored Atobe leaned over and casually mentioned that a Hasegawa Yuko from Wizard Designs will take over the interior renovations that the previous design group botched. The name alone was enough to kick start Oshitari's brain but when he turned to Atobe, the bastard had chosen that exact time to become actively involve in the meeting (which he was completely uninterested in just moments before). From then on he had been off-kilter and finally gave into… stalking. He wasn't really stalking as much as… observing and seeing for himself how she's been doing and of course, he was looking out for the company's interest – they can't afford another mishap when they were so close to the newest establishment's grand opening. All right, maybe he couldn't help himself and perhaps he did have other motives but all the things he'd dreamed of doing when and if he finds her again, all of them fell through because she was not the same Yuko he'd anticipated in his plans.

It was true that people changed with time, and it had been ten years, but he didn't expect her to be such a different person. The first time he saw her again, though her face was the same, he did not recognize the cool, confident and professional _woman_ standing a few feet away from him, unaware of his presence. He had intended to walk up to her, with his usual suave self, give a casual hello and an invitation for dinner but he was a bit intimidated and held back. She was so far removed from the girl who was a bit unsure of herself, sheltered and a little scared of unfamiliar things. That _girl_ whose hand he held when she gets unsettled, whom he reassured when she felt insecure about herself, whom he cuddled and protected, had blossomed into a _woman_ who was capable of standing on her own, strong and graceful… and for all his genius didn't know how to approach. How the mighty hath fallen. Sometimes he wonders if she had really changed that much or it was he who was left behind and didn't progress at all.

When he was in one of his more depressed moods, Atobe eloquently 'suggested' that perhaps since she was not the same girl anymore, Oshitari having witnessed that, couldquit being so hung up on her, even ten years later. Sometimes he thinks that with friends like Atobe he had no need for enemies.

Mere days later, after un-admitted stalking, he fell like a ton of bricks. The boy liked her innocence and girlish charms and perhaps even enjoyed being her knight-in-shining armor but as a man, herespected her independent nature, admired her competence and the way she made business suits look sexy. Changes aside, shestill glowed with sincerity andher smile continues to puts the brightest star to shame. He was in love with the same person for the second time in the same life. Still, he didn't know what to say, how to act and what to do, so he could only watch and pine from a distance. Atobe need not tell him that he was a lovesick puppy; he all ready knew. Fortunately, the grand opening party afforded him to stage something familiar.

Familiar, meaning in that kind of atmosphere, he was able to be flirty, smooth and seductive – his usual playful self. He had hoped that she would act in the same embarrassed and flushed way she did when he teased her but she threw him for a loop when she flirted right back and took the bait. She got him hot and bothered and she knew where things were headed when they got in the taxi. THAT made him hesitate. He had set out to seduce and he succeeded but he didn't want a one time deal, damn it; he wanted her to fall in love with him… again! But he didn't know how to make her understand that he wanted something more than just tonight; he wanted the next night too, the next after that and all of her nights. How could he make her love him again? And shit, when did she become the sort of woman who takes when she wants it and then leaves it when she had her fill? He banged his head, softly, against the glass and wondered bitterly, how many lovers she's had.

"Oshitari…" eh? So busy wallowing in jealousy and self pity, he didn't notice that she had crept up behind him. So they were back on a formality basis. "A bit cold after being intimate, don't you think?" was what he wanted to say but he refused to be spiteful so he took a moment to relax, put his game face on before turning around to face her. She was wearing his pajama top, she looked so adorable… and delicious… swallowed in it, but he refused to soften up, that much. He wanted a commitment from her and he was going to get it… or live through the rest of his life alone.

He crossed his arms on his chest and raised a brow. Her lips moved but no sound came out. She seemed to want to say something but couldn't find the right words. He felt cold dread rushing over him and tried not to panic. He had a feeling that whatever she was about to say was something he didn't want to hear so he beat her to it. "You know, contrary to what you, and perhaps a large section of the population, may think, I'm not one for casual affairs."

So did that mean that there was no wife/lover/girlfriend/mistress involved? Her worrying and fretting came to a grinding halt. She didn't want to get her hopes up, he could still want to never see her again after tonight but when she looked at him, she knew and was thankful. For all his cool posturing,upon closer examination, he looked like a constipated crab on the verge of a nervous breakdown – just like when he confronted her about making 'them' official. She felt relieved, elated and happy all at the same time that she just froze not having decided whether to laugh, cry or jump him… he looked dead sexy only half dressed.

When she didn't respond, he took it as a bad sign and on the brink of desperation he managed an even follow up, "I don't do one-night stands, Yuko and use my name! We just slept together – you were screaming it, Yuushi, remember?" Real smooth Oshitari, he wanted to bang his head on the glass some more. He turned away from her and faced the window again. He just lost it. He didn't want her to see how pathetic he could be when she leaves… for good.

She had to smile. Aside from having another person in his life, one of her worries was that he would have changed too much. She was very grateful that time did not erase the Yuushi she loved so much. Not long after she'd left, she realized that he'd always be the only one. She's still in love with him and she couldn't even begin to express her joy in finding that he, even after all this time, still cared. She wanted to tell him but for now though, a little teasing wouldn't hurt… a return of sorts for all the times he did it to her.

She moved closer quietly on tip-toes. She braced herself lightly with a hand on his shoulder, the other hand reaching around to take his glasses for a second time that night, and whispered into his ear, "So… when do I move in?"

She leaned back as he turned around slowly. The look on his face was priceless. She couldn't resist playing coy and tilted her head to one side slightly and arched a brow delicately, wearing a small smile. She had one hand on her hip and the other toying with his glasses.

His breathy laugh was accompanied by a crafty grin.

_

* * *

_

Ring.

Ring. Ring.

Ring. Click.

I'm sorry; the customer you are trying to reach is not available at the moment. Please leave a message after the tone or press 1 for more options. Beep. "Not available, ahhn, Yuushi… You owe me." Beep.


End file.
